luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Sympathy for the Goddess
|Next = }} "Sympathy for the Goddess" is the seventeenth episode of the second season of . Summary "When the man who had the final piece of the Flaming Sword is murdered and the piece goes missing, Mom joins Chloe and Lucifer on the case to track down the killer. But when Lucifer gets sidelined, Maze recruits him to help save Dr. Linda's endangered career and confronts him about the secrets he's been keeping."Lucifer - Episode 2.17 - Sympathy for the Goddess - Press Release, SpoilerTV Plot After a man is found dead, it is determined that he is a soldier for the Ruiz family, run by Bianca Ruiz, a gang leader who uses her tequila business as a front. Due to the phone found at the scene, there are suspicions that the killer is Chet, Bianca's son. Bianca is discovered to be Goddess/Charlotte Richards' client, and Goddess tells Chloe about a party thrown by the tequila business, and Chloe goes posing as a fan of Chet's, in order to get more information. But Goddess has ulterior motives, and she goes with Chloe. After Chloe nearly gets caught at the party after hearing that Bianca and Chet discuss what is on his phone that is in the hands of the police, they work to try and get the phone open with little success. On the back end, Goddess is approached by Bianca, telling her that in exchange for her son's phone, she will give her what Zeke Moore has smuggled for Goddess, but not until the exchange is made. It is revealed, however, that Goddess is indeed still on Chloe and the police's side, as she wears a wire to the exchange. She gives Bianca the phone, and in exchange Goddess receives a key to a safety deposit box. However, after Bianca pours her a glass of tequila she spills it on herself to short out the wire, and Chloe and the police enter the room to intervene, getting the phone back and arresting Bianca. Goddess goes to the safety deposit box, and finds a bronze plated book, written in Samarian, containing the instructions to reassemble the flaming sword. She brings Lucifer and Amenadiel to try to sort it out. Amenadiel, the only one out of the three of them that can read it, explains that there is a key that binds the blade and medallion together, and it was given to his favorite son. Amenadiel assumes that Lucifer is the one that has the key, but after seeing how Amenadiel's necklace seems attracted to the sword, it's clear that Amenadiel is the favorite son, and his necklace is the key. Goddess, having left before this revelation, goes to Chet Ruiz to demand the supposed other item that Zeke smuggled for her, but Chet doesn't have it, and instead produces a knife to stab her with. Charlotte removes the blade from her stomach, and the wound expels an obliterating beam of light, which fries Chet's head. It's clear that Goddess's time is running out before her energy outlives the body of Charlotte Richards. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Tricia Helfer as Goddess * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Carolina Gomez as Bianca Ruiz * Jon Sklaroff as Nigel * Kade Wise as Chet Ruiz Co-Starring * Clayton Cannon as Zeke Moore * TBA Trivia *The events of the episode ultimately seem pointless, due to the revelation that Amenadiel's necklace is the last piece of the sword. Goofs *Amenadiel's necklace starts reacting to the Flaming Sword despite it having been near it in the previous episode; both times it was at the same distance. Gallery script 217.jpg 217 promo 01 Lucifer.jpg 217 promo 02 Dan.jpg 217 promo 03 Ella.jpg 217 promo 04 Charlotte.jpg 217 promo 05 Chloe Charlotte.jpg 217 promo 06 Chloe Charlotte.jpg 217 promo 07 Chloe.jpg 217 promo 08 Chloe.jpg 217 promo 09 Charlotte.jpg 217 promo 10 Ella.jpg Videos Sneak Peek Tread Carefully Season 2 Ep. 17 LUCIFER Charlotte Is Not Good At Lying Season 2 Ep. 17 LUCIFER Chloe Finds Out About Lucifer's Stepmom Season 2 Ep. 17 LUCIFER Maze Is Pissed At Lucifer Season 2 Ep. 17 LUCIFER Links References de:Sympathy for the Goddess fr:La pièce manquante ru:Сочувствие к богине Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Help needed